


A Second Life

by Experiment1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom George, F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Martha Mentioned - Freeform, Multi, Open Relationship, Public Sex, Revolutionary Time Period, Slow Sex, Sub Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: Washington and Alex are a perfect team. Both in war and in bed. Alex is his little lion and Washington makes sure he treats Alex like thin China. He loves breaking down his baby, watching him come apart just at his touch. Martha enjoys Alex as well.





	A Second Life

Washington couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as the man below him let out another soft whine. He tipped the candle once more, watching as the hot wax hit tan skin before hardening once more. Off white streaks littered over his chest, stomach, thighs, and his aching cock. Alex was a sight below his beloved General. With the camp down for the night, the noises were only amplified in the stillness of the tent. The candle was set down, Alex barely registering the soft noise. 

Washington moved to cup his jaw with a firm hand, Alex squirming just as a bit of pressure was applied with the grip. He was putty, melting under him just as the wax once was a minute ago. The General held himself in such a way that made Alex crave to be on his knees, at the mercy of the one who he holds all his trust in.

Alex was still on the outside but Washington could see in his eyes that he was screaming for him to make a move. For him to do something other than bore holes into him. But the sight of Alex naked and covered in wax sprawled out on his desk like this made Washington’s hunger only grow. He wanted to undo his little lion in the best way possible.

Washington removed his hand, stepping back to walk around the desk. He shed his coat, hanging it on the back of the chair. He paid no mind to Alex who as watching him closely as he undid each button on his shirt. Alex wanted to beg and plead, missing even the simplest of touches from the older male. But there was no rush here. Washington was a patient man. He could wait. 

That was all Alex needed to be patient. He wanted to be good. He would be good.

If someone were to ask Washington what his method was in keeping Alex in line during an event such as this, his only response would be, “I make him wait for it.” But of course no would know seeing as this is taboo given the time their in, especially during a war. Without each other, both would collapse. The great General needed to be grounded as much as Alex needed to be wanted. 

They both built a safe box, love and trust being the best kind of foundation.

Once Washington’s clothes were all shed, He made his way back around to where he was previously standing between Alex’s dangling legs. God he was a sight. Most would say Alex adored Washington but in reality, it was the other way around. He had spent hours worshiping the immigrant’s body, memorizing every scar and mark. Defensive and protective of his little lion. Alex was a priceless statue to Washington.

Even now as Washington stands here now, he remembers just how lucky he is. Alex visibly stiffens before relaxing as the desk drawer opened, Washington producing a half used glass vile of oil. Lavender scented because it keeps Alex calm and in his headspace. 

By day he can write your life away but at night, at night he can ride a life away. The way his hips move and how his body slots so perfectly against Washington’s. The thought alone caused him to shudder. The pop of the cork being removed filled the room, Alex’s breathing slow, almost as if he was holding it waiting for something to happen.

Washington thoroughly coated three of his thick fingers, making sure each one had enough. He could not bear hurting his little lion. He slid in his middle finger, settling it knuckle deep. Alex let go a soft breath, hole automatically clenching down around the thick calloused finger. 

Washington pulled it back just slightly and crooked it, loving the beautiful arch of the boys back below him. He had done this so many times that he always knew right where to press to make him see stars. Alex knew to be quiet. He would be good for Washington, knowing the risk of what could happen if they were caught. 

He loved the risk. 

Another finger joined the first, Alex relaxing fully to take it. A small whimper left his parted lips, Washington shushing him by kissing his sweaty forehead. It was mid July, the summer heat being prominent, especially in a moment such as this. A strong hand grasped his hip, giving it a squeeze before sliding it down to his thigh. Small labored breaths left Alex as the fingers pressed deep and spread themselves.

The smell of sweat and lavender swirled around Alex, a soft purr leaving him as Washington stroked his thigh. Alex was already on cloud nine and soaring as Washington stretched him with a third finger. The fingers stilled as Alex’s hole fluttered around them briefly before they twisted inside him. Washington could see his boy was getting impatient.

The fingers slowly withdrew out of him, a low whine leaving the already disheveled man. His head lifted, licking his kiss swollen lips as he watched Washington slick himself up with the oil. He was above average, the impressive length and girth always managing to leave Alex awstuck and wanting it even more. But he was a good boy. He would wait for him. 

Washington looked at Alex as he worked a slick fist over himself, fully hard and throbbing. He raised a brow, smirking. He could see the way Alex was practically drooling over his cock. But he waited. His little lion was so good. He deserved to have him.

The excess lube on his hand was smeared over his waiting hole, Alex already starting to lift his legs for him. Washington stepped forward, strong hands wrapping around the back of his legs where the bend was. He shifted them Alex resting his heels on broad shoulders. His hands slid over his legs, down over his thighs, and finally settling on the upper curve of his hips. 

One hand stayed on his hip, the other moving up to undo the ribbon in his hair. He ran his fingers through the dark strands before the strong hand cradled the back of his head. Washington had learned to do this after the first few intimate times between the two of them. 

Alex locked eyes with the General. The tip of the large throbbing cock pressed into his loosened hole, Alex closing his eyes. It seemed both of them held their breath, time standing still around them. Anticipation was thick in the air. This was Washington’s favorite moment. 

The Virginian snapped his hips forward hard into the small boy below him. Alex threw his head back with a low moan, Washington’s hand racing his head from the impact. He moved his hand, letting his head now rest on the desk as he began a quick pace. Alex loved the slow foreplay but he loved the rough side of the General too.

All the pain, the frustration, the tension, everything just seemed to be exerted through Washington during these moments. The sturdy desk shook under him from the hard thrust. Alex would slide a few inches just to be pulled right back onto his cock. Small moans, gasps, whimpers, and pleas left Alex, knowing to keep it down. 

Small hands moved up to grip strong biceps, Washington only grimacing as blunt nails dug into his skin. The General was of course covered in scars and wounds from war but his little lion managed to leave his own. His back alone showed what damage he could do. Bruised lines, some even showing broken skin, covered his upper back. Washington didn’t mind. He wore them with pride, just like he would any other wound.   
Correspondences and letters hit the floor, scattering about. Neither could care. Alex didn’t know if it was the summer heat or the way the tip of Washington’s cock was brushing his prostate just right, but Alex was burning up. Washington slowed, taking his time. He wanted Alex to feel every inch of his cock sliding along his walls. 

Oh and Alex did. 

His eyes opened, just barely. His half lidded gaze met the soft brown eyes above him. Washington was so close to him. Alex felt like he was getting third degree burns from where the General’s skin was touching his. The sweat at least made it just a bit more bearable, their sin not sticking as badly. 

Washington leaned down a few more inches, capturing his lion’s lips in his. The kiss was soft and tender but still had a meaning of dominance behind it. It made Alex whine into his mouth. Washington always found that amazing about Alex. It was as if he had two sides to him. Well, Washington guess he himself also had two sides. Their second half was only seen between each other. 

And only then. 

Washington shifted them once more, Alex wrapping his legs around Washington’s waist to keep him close. He leaned over Alex, gripping the edge of the desk. That was Alex’s cue to cling to him and not think about letting go. Washing enjoyed loving on his little lion. But he also enjoyed making him fall apart.

The thrusts suddenly picked up, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. The quiet night was filled with the sound of skin slapping and Alex moaning. He angled himself just right, hips adjusting so he could slam dead on into his prostate. A shaky squeal left Alex, breaking skin on Washington’s back. 

“P-Papi~”

That’s what always drove Washington, fueled his need to satisfy himself and his lover. Washington was close, using that to drive harder, deeper into the tight heat. Alex had clenched down on him, practically milking Washington for everything he had. And it always worked. 

A hand moved down to firmly pump his leaking cock, Alex rutting up into his hand. Washington’s hot breath was on his ear as he panted next to him, keeping up the frantic pace as they neared their peak. An endless string of ‘Papi” and “Please” left the shaking body below him. Washington’s perfect little lion.

A few more hard thrust and Washington was coming with a heavy groan, filling up the tight hole. That was all Alex needed to see white, spilling over his fist and his lower stomach. Washington kept his hips deep, rutting his cum deeper as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled back to look over the damage. 

Alex was a mess below him. Sweaty, hair sticking to his face. His tan skin was now red and blotchy, strings of wax still covering his skin. His eyes trailed up, meeting that clouded gaze. There was few things that Washington was proud of and seeing Alex like this everytime was one of those things. 

He backed away, leaving Alex sprawled out there. He went over to the makeshift fireplace, dipping a cloth in the pot of water above the fire. He let it cool just briefly before wiping his cock clean, hips jerking from the sensitivity. The night was quiet again as he wiped up his lion, making sure he was clean of the sticky mess. 

Alex was already on the verge of passing out, barely processing the blurry world around him. He hung loosely in Washington's arms as he was scoped up and laid in the bed of the General. 

As Washington draped a sheet over him and went to redress, he remembered back to his wife. Back at home in Mount Vernon with her two children. He admired that woman, loved her, and cared for her deeply. At first, he felt guilt for his lewd nights with his little lion.

He had been with Alex for over a year now, always felt that he was cheating and betraying his wife. Until the day he brought Alex home to her when the war had hit a stall. That night he had both people he loved deeply in the same bed as him. The way Martha could tear Alex apart into a puddle amazed him. 

Once dressed, he sat at his desk and pulled his journal out. His other side of life one. He wrote about tonight in great detail. Martha would love reading of these times once they returned back to her. He stopped his writing to look over at Alex and smile softly. 

He was one lucky man.


End file.
